M a g i c & M o n s t e r s (M&M)
by Vocal02Elen
Summary: ¿Crees en la magia? ¿No? Pues te digo que estas muy equivocado tanto la magia es real y muy verdadera,esta oculta en donde menos lo esperes...La escuela "TalentDays" es para talentos ocultos donde cada grupo de talentos tiene un grupo, esta historias se basa en el grupo famoso de esta escuela "La Secta M&M" que tienes un secreto muy grande "-magia monstruosa" ¿lees? Pareja RINXLEN


_**Hola! Aquí Len02! espero les guste esta historia~**_

_**ADVERTENCIA!: esto es magia y fantasía si no te gusta no leas, esto es rinxlen si no te gusta no leas!, rating puede cambiar!**_

-Miku lograste controlar la PM de Piko?-pregunto una rubia en un sillón de terciopelo rojo notablemente viejo-Si, fue fácil el no podía invocarla a veces por falta de mana y hierro TW de los Thrstuch...-respondió sonriente una joven de coletas largas hasta los tobillos y ojos (junto al cabello) de color aguamarina-Ya invoco a su Nerli?-sonrió la rubia parándose de un salto de aquel sillon-Nop, siempre te dejamos que ayudes en ese modo por tu destreza natural ICB-Miku le dio una tableta con unos números y nombres en esta-Ten cuidado Rin! te tropiezas y la culpa será de quien, eh?!. OH! cierto me avisas sobre los estados de su Nerli para avisarle a Luka!-grito la aguamarina viendo a la rubia de cortos cabellos saltando a una velocidad admirable y casi sobre-humana.

Al llegar a un campo de verdes pastos la rubia vio a Piko un chico albino y de ojos bicolores exóticos-eh! Piko!-el mencionado al oír su nombre se alarmo por su llamado hasta que vio a la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja-ah, hola Rin. Qué sigue?-pregunto el mientras caminaba hacia ella- mis niveles de TW se estabilizaron y mi mana es normal, algo más?-rio el joven mirando como la chica sacaba una paleta y se la metía a la boca-pues...sigue mi parte favorita. La invocación de lu Nerli-finalizo bien la joven al quitarse el dulce de la boca-Nerli?, que es eso?-pregunto el confundido chico a la chica-un Nerli es el ánima mágico que se crea por tu mana, a los magos que empiezan los hacen invocarlos usando toda su magia, estos animales o criaturas se manifiestan con poderes y de diferentes formas físicas. El mío se llama Rinto-finalizo Rin al momento de que sus ojos se cerraran y abrieran al instante para ver un color rosa casi al carmín-mira...-termino la rubia haciendo que sacara de su falda un latigo largo de color dorado y lo moviera con una destreza fabulosa que fermentaba a una bola de luz amarilla que se formaba en la forma de un león de color dorado hecho de un fuego azul-mi PM es el fuego y mi Nerli se manifiesta en la forma de un león, si tu PM es la electricidad no puedo asegurarte nada-rio la chica-vamos inténtalo-el chico al ver a la joven sonrió y saco un látigo de igual forma a la chica pero de un color plateado el cual movió con destreza, el joven sintió sus fuerzas irse mientras miraba como la pequeña bola azul tomaba forma ante la mirada llena de alegría de la chica-Vamos Piko!-grito la chica mirando como la brillante luz desaparecía dejando ver un animal de tamaño grande y de forma de un gato pero con unos ojos de color carmín, la mirada de la chica se puso sobre la cola de este que dejaba ver un USB que botaba chispas-Lo lograste Piko!-grito la chica al ver la mirada sorprendida y perpleja del peliblanco sobre el animal-_**Nerli rodilsya! (1)**_-Grito lo más fuerte que pudo la rubia mientras unos jóvenes aparecían hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el animal, una pelirosa,Miku,un chico de pelo azul y otra peliverde-Niveles de sangre?-pregunto en tono neutral el peliazul-Normales y estables Kaito-hablo firmemente la pelirosa-Cantidad de Mana y PM?-volvió a preguntar el chico de nombre Kaito-Todo normal y estable-Rin!-grito el chico ante la chica que se sobresaltó y corrió hacia allá?-Que pasa Kaito?-Mostro señales de brusquedad a otro Nerli? o síntomas de Descontrol?-hablo el chico en tono preocupado ante las atentas miradas de las chicas-No, nada de nada el Nerli de Piko ha estado tranquilo y accede su espacio a otros Nerli, sin decir que es demasiado jugueton-sonrio la rubia-todo estable y normal, no se preocupen chicos. Por mientras...Su condición física está bien Miku?-pregunto la rubia hacia la joven que revisaba y acariciaba al animal-Sip, los Ferst no muestran ninguna alteración-Bueno entonces...-murmuro la rubia-Felicitaciones Piko! ya no eres un novato y eres parte de la Secta M&amp;M-canturreo la rubia-Que bueno es tener más integrantes! Rin y yo haremos pay de Limón por ello!-grito emocionada la peliverde mientras daba saltitos-Gumi Tranquila que llamaras la atención del guardián!, por otra parte es cierto el ambiente es cálido con más gente!-sonrió la pelirosa sonriendo emocionada-Claro que si Luka-chan! y fue a la primera Piko! además~ Gumi y Rin son malas! nunca preparan helado..-lloriqueo el peliazul-Ya, ya, ya kaito deja de llorar que ustedes no se presentaron ante Piko!-regaño Miku-Mejor nos presentamos todos de nuevo!-grito emocionada.

-Bueno. Yo soy Rin Kagamine, soy la miembro número 2 y mi PM es el Fuego y Vida Animal..Lo sé es raro tener dos PM!, estoy lista para servirte y ayudarte! oh! me olvide mi Nerli es un León de fuego azul de nombre Rinto!.

-Hola! Soy Hatsune Miku!, miembro numero 1! mi PM es la naturaleza y mi Nerli es un panda! de raíces venenosas! pero solo en el ataque! se llama Mikuo!, prometo que seré tu mejor amiga!.

-Hola, Soy Megurine Luka mi PM es el agua, mi nerli es un pulpo llamado Luki espero seamos buenos amigos.

-Ohayo! mi nombre es Kaito soy hermano de Luka y mi PM es igual al de ella, mi Nerli es un oso polar llamado Kaiko, nos llevaremos bien!.

-ola k aze?, ok no! soy Gumi Megpoid, mi PM es la naturaleza al igual que Miku, mi Nerli es un conejo llamado Gumo!, seremos grandes compañeros!

-E-Etto..Ok...llamare a mi Nerli Yuu...tengo una duda...porque se llama La secta M&amp;M?-pregunto un Piko muy confundido

-Oh.. La secta es por un anime y M&amp;M significa Magia Monstruosa-explicaron todos al unísono menos Piko

-Magia Monstruosa?..

-Jejeje es cool rin y yo lo elegimos-exclamo victoriosa Gumi alzando su puño.

-Pero bueno hay algo importante en nuestros Nerlis y tú lo debes saber ahora que eres uno de nosotros-hablo luka

-Y es que tu Nerli en modo batalla se convierte en un humano y te ayuda en Batalla!-finalizo miku emocionada

-que?!-exclamo perplejo piko

-Bueno ahora el uniforme! que muy pronto empiezan las clases y no nos quedara tiempo!-exclamo emocionada la rubia

-Hai!-exclamo miku alegre-Mikuo! Trae los uniformes-al instante el panda se convirtió en un chico igual a la peliverde pero en versión masculina vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa blanca y negra-Si miku-sama!-grito el chico caminando rápidamente hacia el salón que había allí detrás del aquel extenso campo.

-ara...tarda mucho!-se quejó miku-MIKUO! _**Idi syuda seychas! (2)-**_exclamo miku un poco irritada

El joven se vio venir en un instante con unos uniformes de color negro puro y algunos decorados, el de rin tenia decorados dorados, el de miku verdes, el de kaito azules, el de luka rosa y el de gumi verde, el de piko con decorados blancos, en cada uniforme se encontraba un talismán de color carmín (muy parecido a un cristal para no demostrar su valor) que tenía mana de refuerzo y sus armas.

-Gracias a Gold! pensé que llegaríamos tarde...-exclamo asustada rin mientras cogía el uniforme y besaba la mejilla del chico en señal de agradecimiento.

-uff...lo mismo digo..Mikuo perdón por gritarte pero íbamos a llegar tarde...ahora podrías peinarme por favor?-pidió amablemente la chica mientras veía la señal afirmativa del chico quien sacada un peine de color verde de la mochila de la chica y sacabas sus coletas.

-Luki!-Luka con un látigo celeste en mano hizo aparecer a un pulpo de tamaño promedio (y muy kawaii estilo anime y eso XD) que rápidamente se volvió un joven alto-Es un gusto verla de nuevo Luka-sama-sonrió el chico-lo mismo digo! me podrías peinar? ya me puse mi uniforme!-sonrió la pelirosa sentándose en el jardín-claro, luka.

-Kaiko-menciono el peliazul mirando a una chica igual a el mirandolo atentamente y sonriente-si, kaito-sama?-respondía la peliazul-prepara mi mochila mientras preparo el desayuno, vale?-hablo el joven mientras revolvía los cabellos de la chica-jeje ok kaito-sama-sonrió la joven mientras iba sonriente a arreglar las cosas de su amo.

-Gumo/Rinto!-gritaron la peliverde y rubia del grupo con los látigos de la otra invocando a sus nerli, quienes aparecieron en forma animal para convertirse en humanos-hola gumi/rin-sa...rin/gumi?!-exclamaron los chicos confundidos hasta ver a la otra-ah...ya entendí...-dijo rinto mirando a gumo con cara de "me acaban de trollear"-Caímos...

-Jajjaja!-se burló gumi y rin mirándose-ah...rinto péiname y ajústame el uniforme por favor que no alcanzo el broche...jeje...-rio nerviosa la chica rubia-y tu gumo péiname y déjame hermosa como siempre!-hai...-respondieron los dos chicos al unísono riendo.

_**M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~M&amp;M~~**_

_**-**_RIN! NO VAMOS A LLEGAR JODER!-grito luka en medio de una hiperventilación-Usa el PT!-grito luka corriendo

-NO LO HAGAS! NOS DESCUBRIRAN!-Grito Piko igual que Luka

-RIN HASLO! Yo uso la CP para que nadie vea!-grito miku mientras comenzaba a sacar algo del talismán que tenía en su pecho.

-VALE! -grito rin sacando el látigo de su talismán para agitarlo y abrir una puerta de bordes de fuego

-Joder me desmayo!-grito kaito cruzando la puerta.

Al cruzar la puerta esta se cerró dejando a los jóvenes en la puerta a tiempo.

-eh...-rin musito con extrañeza al ver un chico igual a ella pero con coleta-Rinto?, que te hiciste en el cabello?

-Tío que te ves mal...-se burló gumi mientras entraba al aula

-eh...no soy Rinto...me llamo Len...En serio me queda mal?

-Bueno mal no, te ves como un shota uke violado de la esquina.-rio rin pasando al salón con los demas-cuidate!~

-Tsk...Ya verás rubia...-chasqueo la lengua el rubio mientras sonreía abiertamente-_"Pensándolo bien...ellos no tienen el uniforme normal...argh que los regañen no es mi problema_"

-Bueno alumnos. Hoy tendremos a un chico nuevo. Este como nuestro grupo "M&amp;M" sabe otros idiomas espero lo traten bien, pasa por favor.

El sonido del salón estaba en silencio hasta que paso el joven rubio que causo unos "ah...que mono" "es un shota! me muero!" "a este me lo como de arriba para abajo" y demás-hola yo soy Kagamine Len, nací aquí en Japón pero mis padres me enseñaron ruso y un poco de italiano espero nos llevemos bien!-sonrió el joven tranquilamente-Bueno Kagamine-kun siéntese al lado de Kagamine Rin-chan-respondió la señora algo mayor (vieja._.)-rin-chan alce la mano-y tal como lo dijo una rubia idéntica a él levanto la mano-Hola, Soy Kagamine Rin..-hablo un poco nerviosa la chica ante la mirada del grupo "M&amp;M" que la miraba pidiendo una explicación de aquella situación tan extraña.

HOLAAA! Aquí yo con otra historia que espero tenga éxito! esta es de magia y fantasía (adoro esto :3) al principio era un one-shot pero termino siendo un fic bien chulo (? a ke zi oshe (?

Las parejitas~ (habrá yaoi adadaS):

RinxLen (PRINCIPAL)

KaitoxMiku

PikoxGumi

Lukax? (A votación)

MikuoxGumo

Kaikox? (A votación)

Bueno eso es todo

Adiós!

(1): _**Nerli rodilsya!-**__** HA NACIDO EL NERLI!**_

(2): _**Idi syuda seychas-VEN ACA AHORA MISMO!**_

_**Palabras: 1,805**_


End file.
